A Game called: Hide and Seek
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: To get him, you've gotta think of a good plan to win against this game. See what Izumi Orimoto has come up with, just to get a ride homeAU


_A/N: What's up everybody? This little one-shot's dedicated to Princess Viv! It's from not only me, but also from the authors of "Kimochi Hakken Suru"! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**A Game called: Hide and Seek**

**(One-shot)_

* * *

_**

A cool breeze blew the leaves of a tree displayed outside Shibuya High School. In Yr. 1 class 3, a blonde girl, in her red and white uniform, heaved out a sigh. Her once energetic and cheery mood had all flew out of the window since the whole day started as what students would like to call the class: _boring_.

"_Come on you stupid bell! Ring already! Signal our freedom from this-"_

"**RRRiiiiinnnggg…!**

"Yes!" she cried out along with the other high school teens. "Finally, I can go home!"

This 16 year old girl was Izumi Orimoto. She couldn't wait to get out of school, like most undergraduates feel, especially on a Friday. The girl headed towards her locker and placed all of her books inside, except for the Math and English ones, since their class had an assignment on it.

"_I wonder if mom will pick me up or if it will be dad…"_

Izumi shrugged and slammed her locker door, headed outside the school building and ran towards the gate. Most of her schoolmates had left; some stayed for club meetings and varsity tryouts and practices. She, on the other hand, didn't have a conference for the day. She smiled to herself and waved goodbye to some of her friends who did the same.

"_I bet Takuya's got soccer practice today, Tomoki's not in high school yet, Junpei's probably studying for an exam, Kouichi had obviously gone home since Friday is usually the day he helps his mom and Kouji-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone vibrating inside her pocket. She took it out and answered with a cheery _hello_.

"Izumi, I can't pick you up today and neither can your dad."

"Why?"

"I've suddenly got an appointment from my client and he wants to meet me today, as for your dad, I can't get through him. He's probably in a meeting."

"I see…"

"Izumi, is it okay if you walk home?"

"Yeah mom, it's okay."

"Alright then, call me once you get there okay? I love you."

"Okay, I love you too mom."

They hung up and she sighed. "Great, just great…" her ears perked up by the sound of footsteps approaching the place she was standing. Abruptly turning her head, she smiled seeing who it was as an idea struck her.

"_Why not?"_

Izumi waved to the newcomer who was none other than Kouji Minamoto; former warrior of Light in the digital world, official _heartthrob_ of the school, all thanks to his cold demeanor and good looks that attracted a lot of girls. She would consider herself lucky since every girl in school was after him and envious of her, being able to talk and go near this lone wolf. Although, it may seem like they're only friends, she does have a slight bit of attraction to this _shounen_.

"Hey, Kouji-_kun_!"

She called out, smiling brightly and only earning a slightly irritated look from the bandana head lad. Yup, he's wearing a bandana, except it was black. Hair was still in the same old style, he wore the school's uniform for men. A black shirt and over it was a white polo, which was unbuttoned, and black shoes and pants; or slacks as the principal would prefer to call them.

"Must you call me that every time you see me?"

He asked and stopped right in front of her, knowing that she'd like to say something than just a simple _hi_. Kouji knew her too well. Last time she did this, she asked a silly question: _Why are you wearing a bandana if the school only permits uniforms?_ Well, to put it simply, he just wanted too. If he didn't have high, or at _least_ satisfying grades and a good conduct, the principal would've probably sent him to detention all the time.

The lass stuck her tongue out at him in a rather childish way and got a smirk from him. Her green eyes stared at his blue ones and she quickly turned away, feeling heat creep through her already flushed cheeks.

Kouji tilted his head to the side a bit and wondered why she acted in an odd behavior. It hit him. Of course! He smirked! And a smirk is a bit like a _smile_. Yeah, that's it! No one wouldn't be caught acting weird or look at him strangely when _he_ gives a grin, or any slight expression that involved _cheeriness_ or _happiness_. He was, and still is, after all, described mostly as _the guy with 3 C's_: Cool, Calm, and Collected. Even if Izumi was his friend, she's still a growing girl, and all growing _ladies_, as well as men, _change_.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm so silly to act like one of your fans who turn away and blush when you give that _signature_ smile of yours known as a _smirk_."

He blinked and stared at her, raising a brow at the same time and smiled slightly.

"Whatever you say Izu-_chan_…"

Again, she blushed but didn't turn away; instead, she glared at him and stuck her tongue out again.

"Mean Kouji!"

Even if he didn't want to say it, he couldn't hide the truth.

"Acting like a cute kid again…"

"Am not!"

"Are too…"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are…"

Her yells of retort against his calm shot-backs. She always lost to him when it comes to that kind of argument. Who wouldn't? She even asked him that one time and his reply?

_Don't lose your cool_.

"And you still haven't answered my question."

She grinned; she had a pretty good reason and plan to stop him from always winning and teasing her.

"Yes, I _must _call you _that_ seeing as _you_ call me _Izu-chan_."

"Okay, then I guess I don't see why you complain when I call you that. Or would you prefer Junpei to say that to you?"

"Kouji..! You and your smart comebacks are really pissing me off!"

"That's good to know." He smiled "Izu-chan."

Izumi blushed even redder and shook her head, not wanting to forget why she had called him. _"This is going to be good…" _she smiled evilly and looked at him. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Well, not really. Why?"

"You see, my mom and dad are on a meeting and I have to walk home but I'm too tired to walk a mile from here!"

Kouji stared at her and bent a bit lower to level his head to hers; he was a head taller than Izumi and what she said just wanted to make him laugh. But, "You're exaggerating, you only live 3 blocks away." He said and poked her lightly on the forehead. "If you're thinking on getting another _piggy-back_ ride, forget it! Last time I did that, my back ached the whole night."

"I'm not _that _heavy nor _that_ shallow! I was planning on getting another ride behind your back but to make it more fun and fair, I decided that we play a game called: Hide and Seek!"

"That is soooo childish of you, but, since you won't stop bugging me, okay."

"You'll hide while I seek, if I catch you, you'd better give me a ride back home!"

"On one condition," he added "That you find me by surprise, deal?"

"Deal!"

They shook hands as Izumi began counting from 1-10 slowly. Kouji meanwhile, ran out of the school as far away from her as possible. Once Izumi was done, she smiled to herself and headed out of the school campus. _"This time, I'm going to win Kouji."

* * *

_

As hours passed, it was already 5:39pm and she still hasn't found the blue-eyed boy. She searched high and low, from inside convenient stores to the cherry park but still no sign of him. Izumi leaned against a tree and heaved a very deep sigh.

"_Where the heck is he? I'm so tired…"_

Her eyes caught sight of bluish-black hair swaying with the cool breeze along with a few cherry petals. She smiled to herself seeing that she had found him, her victim of a tight _glomp_ that he would definitely deserve and what she had always wanted to do but couldn't since he always senses and spots her like a wolf does when in danger. No surprise there on why he had a strong 6th sense, as some would call it. He had a spirit of a wolf in him. But this time, this _fairy, _or _eagle_, would catch this hard-to-get _bishie_.

"_You are so dead Kouji! This is payback!"_

She waited for the right time to squeeze his air out but that doesn't mean she would kill him, nope, not at all; she wouldn't do that to a friend, moreover him, the _infamous _Kouji Minamoto, no. 1 guy in all the girls' list. Izumi would only hug him that tight as a way of showing him that she too, had been attracted to not only his looks, but his _real _persona and being.

"_I'm going to make you complain or whine this time, it's not gonna be me who's going to cry! It's gonna be you!_

The blonde girl positioned herself until his back was facing her, maybe he was wondering what was taking so long for the _genki _girl to catch him or find him. Or it could be, by the look on his face and glint in his eyes, he was worried.

"_Why?"_

Izumi shook her head and concentrated more on locking him in an annoying way of hugging, the most-dreaded of all wasn't the bear-hug but the glomp, to Kouji at least. He had said that before to her, Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki. How annoying it is to have a sudden _attack_ from his fans with a tight hug.

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't hate me for this, nor will you hate the way I glomp."_

She wished.

* * *

Kouji had turned his head from left to right while walking around the park with a concerned and bothered expression. Although he was quiet, it was evident that he was worried about something, or _someone_.

"_Where is she? What if she ran into some bad company? Or she had an accident? Ugh! I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to her!"_

As much as he wouldn't admit it to anyone, even his own brother, Kouji _did _at least care for one particular girl and has a little interest in this lucky lady. It was none other than the former warrior of Wind, Izumi Orimoto. His once silly crush grew into _real _affection. Gee, would the whole world turn silent and go crazy if the people ever found out about this. Who wouldn't? It's not everyday and every second of every minute that _this_ loner would fall for someone, let alone love her.

"_If those stupid fan girls of mine ever found out, they'll die or worse, Izumi will…"_

He sighed and stood up straight, hands in their usual fashion; inside his pocket. He casually walked through the grounds of the park, turning his head side to side, in hopes of seeing _her_.

"_Come on Izumi, where are-"_

"Found you!"

He almost tripped and fell from the force he received from the, as usual, energetic and hyper girl of the team. She was safe; that was good. She was still her old self; that was also good. She had glomped him and won the game; _that_ was _not_ good.

"I win! I win! And I was able to surprise you at the same time glomp you!"

Her cheeriness made some people who passed by stare at them but he didn't care, her lively side had went berserk while he was still in her arms, so what? She was laughing at him for just standing there and looking at her, what's wrong with that? She stopped and blinked at him, staring into his eyes, he loved it. She let go and looked at him worriedly.

"Kouji-kun, what's wrong?"

A smile formed on his lips as he closed his eyes and shook his head, then looked up at the sky. It wasn't blue but a bit orange and slightly red, signaling sunset and night time wasincoming. He was going to let her know how he feels, whether he be rejected or not, he was going to do it! Not by words, since he talked less and would probably stammer, instead, he was going to _show _it.

"Nothing, I just noticed that I was pretty worried when I didn't know where you were for the past 1 hour and 30 minutes. It sort of got me… scared."

"Scared?"

He nodded. "I was afraid that something might have happened to you or you got lost, maybe fainted since you said you were tired and all."

"Aww, thanks for worrying about me Kouji-kun!"

She beamed at him and he gave a small smile in return.

"Now, I do believe you owe me a ride?" she added, smirking.

"Yeah, I do, but…"

"But what..? I did what you wanted me to do!"

"I know, but it's not enough to make me do it."

"No fair!"

Kouji smiled and leaned forward to her until they were at least an inch apart. As he expected, her cheeks turned a crimson red but her eyes didn't turn away; instead, they looked deep into his own blue orbs as he did the same.

"It's really simple, and I'm hoping that your reaction wouldn't hurt me or my feelings, especially my heart…" he whispered, slightly embarrassed of what he had just told her. He wasn't used to it and saying it in a clear and straight sentence was already part of the effort. "So, don't push me away or scream when I do it, unless you want to either let the other people look at you like you've gone mad or hurt my feelings. Moreover, it'll still be me who'll end up happy or sad."

Izumi's heart beat was faster than ever; her cheeks were growing hotter as he was closing in on her and his eyes were closed. Her breath got caught in her throat as she, too, closed her eyes and waited; she waited for the taste of his lips and waited for the moment to come. It could be his or her first kiss, a real kiss.

* * *

Her head rested behind his back and her eyes were closed, she wasn't asleep, only tired and relaxed. He had a smile on his face and occasionally glanced at the girl he was carrying. She had gotten the ride that she wanted and even won their little game, for the first time. He had received the same feelings he had to this girl and was content, no, happy. He was happy that she returned his feelings and wasn't rejected.

"Kouji,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you slow down a bit?"

He smiled at her and gave a nod. "Sure, Wind Princess..."

A smile plastered on her angelic face and replied: "Thanks, Light Warrior…"

"And Izumi,"

"Hmm..?"

"Aishiteru…"

Two people with exact opposite personas, met on a particular day and time, which would be called as either fate or destiny. These two have become good friends and had even shared the same feelings. On this day though, they were revealed, how? Well, it's all thanks to a game called: Hide and Seek.

* * *

_A/N: I have to admit, I sort of liked this better among my other one-shots! This is for you Princess Viv!_


End file.
